In learning to operate vehicles in general, there is always a greater risk of personal injury as well as damage to the vehicle during the learning process itself. For this reason, simulators for vehicles of many types have increased in usage for the purpose of training new operators to manipulate the movements of the vehicle without personal risk or risk of damage to the vehicle itself. The present disclosure is made relative to an example of an airplane model although it is understood that the principles apply also to other vehicles and other vehicle models such as automobiles and boats.
In learning to manipulate the flight of an aircraft model for example, the only way to learn is for a user to actually manipulate a joystick-type of remote control (RC) device and watch a model aircraft fly in the skies in response to the movement of the joystick. The RC signals are transmitted from the remote controller. If a wrong move is made with the joystick, the model plane may crash before corrective action can be taken. In the present example, the RC signals are radio control signals although other means of signal transmission, i.e. other than radio frequency signals, may also be used.
Further, many model operators would like to be able to learn how to operate several different kinds of aircraft models. Heretofore, this could only be accomplished by purchasing the models of interest and test-flying the purchased models.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for enabling a user to simulate operation of a vehicle on a simulation device by which a user may learn to operate the vehicle without incurring a risk of personal injury or damage to the vehicle.